ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Otto von Tiblis
"Herr Churchill you are now a prisoner of the Führer." Oberst Otto von Tiblis is a Abwehr officer and the head of German intelligence in Africa. He had arranged for a bomb to be planted on Winston Churchill's plane, this plan was foiled though thanks to the efforts of British intelligence agent Alan Cooper, who overhears the plan and informs his superiors. Unknown to Alan Cooper and his superiors is that this was all part of von Tiblis' plans and had been prearranged with the French double agent, Major Valmore, who is secretly a Vichy French supporter working with von Tiblis. Valmore suggests to the allies that it would be safer for Churchill to go by train, the Casablanca Express, which he agrees to. Stowed away on the train and in disguise as a local arab, is Otto von Tiblis. A short while into the journey he leaves his carriage, removes his disguise and climbs on to the roof. As he starts jumping from carriage to carriage, an American intelligence officer, Captain Franchetti, hears a thud and decides to investigate. He sees nothing at first but is then surprised by von Tiblis who attacks him. They fight and scuffle on the roof of the carriage before von Tiblis gains the upper hand and manages to push Captain Franchetti from the roof. Franchetti manages to not fall from the train and instead smashes through a carriage window and is able to warn his college, Lt. Lorna Fisher. Von Tiblis continues along the carriages to the engine, where he hits the assistant engine driver, who falls from the train. He then orders the driver to keep the train going and shovel more coal into the engine. He is soon attacked by a few of the American commandos, who were hidden on the train to protect Churchill, but he manages to hold them off and then kill them. That night von Tiblis stops the train at a prearranged destination where he awaits the arrival of Fallschirmjäger. Once they have landed they attack the train. They kill nearly all the American soldiers and wound and kill many passengers, and take Churchill prisoner. Von Tiblis then calls the allies and informs them of Churchill's capture and warns them not to attempt a rescue or he will kill Churchill. Back in Algiers, Alan Cooper volunteers for the dangerous mission to rescue Churchill. He travels alone by camel and sneaks up on the train. The coaches have all been wired with explosives in case of attack, but he gets a badly wounded Franchetti to crawl under the coaches and cut the wires connecting the explosives and the detonator. Cooper, Fisher and Franchetti open fire on the Germans; Fisher is able to send an emergency radio signal to Algiers, at which point a trainload of heavily armed US soldiers leaves to intercept the Express. All the Germans have been killed, but von Tiblis manages to get the train going. He soon comes face to face with the Marines, who fire a bazooka at the train and kill him. Franchetti dies, but Cooper and Fisher, badly wounded, return to Algiers. They learn that the 'Churchill' they battled to protect was actually a decoy, and the real Churchill has travelled to Casablanca by plane. Gallery Otto von Tiblis (2).jpg Von Tiblis, Otto Von Tiblis, Otto Von Tiblis, Otto Von Tiblis, Otto Von Tiblis, Otto Von Tiblis, Otto Von Tiblis, Otto Von Tiblis, Otto